Fan:Dan Linwood
|age=12 (Network Battles) 14 (The Third World) 15 (Digitaclysm) 17 (Digitaclysm epilogue) |grade=6th (Network Battles) 8th (The Third World) 9th (Digitaclysm) 11th (Digitaclysm epilogue) |gender=Male |relatives=Bradley Lnwood (father) Miriam Linwood (mother) Janice Linwood (sister) Jennifer Dawkins (aunt) Alan Dawkins (uncle) Troy Dawkins (cousin) Gia Avilés (adoptive cousin) |nationality=American }} Daniel "Dan" Linwood is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Dan was born in 2004 to Bradley and Miriam Linwood. He has lived his whole life in Oklahoma City. Dan has always been close to his cousin Troy Dawkins who he greatly idolizes. That inspired Dan to become a soccer player as well. He is also a fan of many other soccer stars around the world. Dan, however, is even more immature than Troy. He is the only one who defends his cousin when he says something reckless. Dan ended up being chosen to be a DigiDestined when Benjamin recognized a potential to inspire others and his ability to believe in miracles. When the Black D-3 Digivice and Etemon's powers were disturbing normal Digivolution, Dan was temporarily given the Digimentals which allowed along with the Blue D-3 Digivice allowed Dan's partner Veemon to Armor Digivolve. Dan's ability to believe in miracles led him become the carrier of the Golden Crest of Miracles which didn't allow Veemon to Digivolve into Ultimate Level, but was hidden inside the Golden Digimental which allowed Veemon to Armor Digivolve into Magnamon and defeat Chimairamon. The Crest inside the Digimental, however, was not given to Dan before BelialVamdemon's defeat. Appearances Digimon: Network Battles Dan has been monitoring by Benjamin ever since Troy told him about what happened in Kyoto eight months earlier. Soon after the incident with SkullGreymon, Benjamin sent the Blue D-3 Digivice to Dan through a Digi-Gate and tried to send two Digimentals too. But Etemon's interference caused the Digimentals to emerge into other places. Dan was about to go into soccer practices, when he received his D-3 Digivice. Soon after he left his home, Seamus Maitland, Miyuki Koharuno and Jake Thacher came to look the D-3 Digivice and the Digimentals. Dan met them and they found out that the Digimental of Courage emerged into the soccer field where Dan's practices were supposed to be. But the police were surrounding the area and the practices were cancelled. The masked person known as the DigiShadow came to convince the police and FBI agents to accept his offer of cooperation. When the DigiDestined and their Partner Digimon came to try to convince the law enforcers not to listen, a Digimon named Chibimon revealed himself and sided with the DigiDestined. Chibimon was Dan's own Partner Digimon. First he Digivolved into Veemon and Dan helped him to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon. Flamedramon chased the DigiShadow and managed to knock off his helmet and revealing his true identity: a student genius Wei Xueqi from Hong Kong. Dan was a great fan of his and was disturbed of this terrible truth. After that the DigiDestined, including Troy and Kevin Harmon, told him everything about the attempt of Webmasters to destroy all Digimon, and Etemon's attempt to the Webmasters to invade the real world. Soon, an international broadcast revealed that Martin Harmon was the Director of the Webmasters and was about to activate a vortex named Shaggai to suck every Digimon inside and delete them. But Etemon's forces took over and attacked Oklahoma City. Dan traveled into the Digital World for the first time when the reactions of his D-3 led him to follow Troy and Dan to the System Pyramids where a Digimon named Nanomon was forced to maintain the Dark Network. Nanomon gave Dan the Digimental of Friendship which Armor Digivolved Veemon into Lightdramon. Then Dan followed Kevin located the secret facility of the Webmasters where Lightdramon released Miyuki and Piyomon who were previously captured. Lightdramon also released a Digimon named Wormmon who was meant to be Wei's partner. When Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Dan and the other DigiDestined found out that Etemon survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle by Wei who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. After Wei admitted his reasons to allowing to be willingly brainwashed, he gave Dan a black artifact that transformed into the Golden Digimental of Miracles. Dan used it to make Veemon Armor Digivolve into Magnamon. Magnamon destroyed Chimairamon and the core of the Dark Network, while MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon destroyed Etemon once and for all. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Benjamin took back the three Digimentals from Dan. Dan still lived in Oklahoma City and through his D-3 Digivice he was able to visit Los Angeles and the headquarters of the DigiDestined anytime. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Dan had fought against several Bio-Emerged Digimon, with Veemon being able to Digivolve into ExVeemon. He came into Los Angeles to help the other DigiDestined defeat Mammon. The next day, he sees the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. During the attack of Vamdemon's forces, all of the Partner Digimon with ability to Digivolve into Ultimate Level run out of power and Okuwamon is too powerful for the others. While Wei loses his hope and willing to let Okuwamon kill him, Dan stops him. Then, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve into Paildramon and destroy Okuwamon. On next morning, they use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured. Dan joins the group that goes into the human world. He and Wei find DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon and Triceramon. After DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon were struck unconscious, Dan's group and Triceramon went into Paris where Vamdemon himself was. Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, but Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Gennai brought an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns. This gives Dan's D-3 Digivice extra power to make Paidralmon Digivolve into Imperialdramon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Dan is the only DigiDestined who is not trapped into any illusions. With help of Nicholas Maitland, he manages to free others from their respective illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. This made Dan and the others to forgive Martin's previous actions. At the end of the summer, Dan watched the television to hear an international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Los Angeles was invaded by the Chaotic Masters. Knowing that Oklahoma City would suffer the fate, Dan went into Hong Kong where was reunited with Wei. They then shortly teleported themselves with Imperialdramon to save the other DigiDestined and evacuate them to Hong Kong. After the evacuation, the tensions began between the DigiDestined. Troy wanted immediately to fight the Master again, but Seamus resisted and considered Troy selfish and irresponsible. Dan defended his cousin's argument but also worried about Troy's jealousy since Miyuki seems to be spend more time with Seamus and him. The tensions became even worse when Seamus and MetalGarurumon challenged Troy and WarGreymon into a fight in order prove themselves righteous ones. Dan and Wei wanted to smake Veemon and Wormmon to Digivolve into Imperialdramon to stop them, but were prevented to so by SkullSatamon The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. While the DigiDestined were separated in three groups, Dan and Wei had ended up into the Digital World where they spied on Piemon, leader of the Chaotic Masters, and his minion LadyDevimon. Piemon was acknowledge by LadyDevimon about the location of the sixth Holy Stone. Five of them were already destroyed, and only two remained. Destruction of each stone made the distortions were and would potentially destroy the balance between the worlds forever. LadyDevimon was sent to assist MetalSeadramon's attack forces who were about to attack Cape Town, South Africa where Troy's group currently was. Dan and Wei were informed that Oklahoma was under Machinedramon's control and wanted go back there. But SkullSatamon reppaeared and challenged them. Despite Imperialdramon being a Mega Level Digimon, SkullSatamon immobilized him. Then Robert Harmon appeared and managed to negate SkullSatamon's effects. Imperialdramon became capable of changing from Dragon Mode into Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon easily defeated SkullSatamon, and after that Dan and Wei were informed about MetalSeadramon's Pinocchimon's defeats. They then summoned Troy's group to help them strike against Machinedramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Dan and Wei had already infiltrated Machinedramon's bunker headquarters and were waiting for Troy and the others to come for help. After regrouping, Troy and WarGreymon were able to wound Machinedramon enough to make Imperialdramon finish him off. All the major DigiDestined then met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles and Oklahoma City where Dan was reunited with his family. Then he and Wei joined Troy and Seamus to confront Piemon, who was the only remaining Chaotic Master. Troy, Seamus, Dan and Wei witnessed their Partner Digimon to face against Piemon and were about to defeat their opponent until Piemon used new techniques to make almost every opponent powerless. Dan and the other were healed by HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form). But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Dan and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. The power from every Digivice in the world also allowed Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode, with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon becoming able to DNA Digivolve into Omegamon. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Dan and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Dan and Veemon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. While Veemon returned to the Digital World, Dan returned to Oklahoma. In 2021, Dan was still living in Oklahoma City and was a regulated member of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while continuing his studies. He was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Dan was reunited with Veemon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Dan was not seen personally in the film, but he did send Vemon, along with Agumon, Gabumon and Wormmon to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper. Image of him was seen in the epilogue, mentioning how he had become a successful businessman who greatly supports the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of W.N.D.D. Trivia *Dan is mostly based on Davis Motomiya since he has Veemon as his partner and he shares most of his personality traits. But unlike the jealousy Davis feels towards Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Dan's relationship to Edmund Harmon is much friendlier. Category:Fan Humans